Harley
Harley is a character appearing in the anime series. He is a citizen in Slateport City and a rival of May. Appearance Harley is a tall boy with long, wavy purple hair and blue eyes. He wears a green hat that is similar to Cacturne's head, a blue shirt that has a cut rectangle which exposes his belly, a collared jacket and pants that are green in color with a darker zigzag pattern on both of his sides, a white belt with a yellow button and white-heeled shoes. Personality Harley is a tricky, untrustworthy, quirky, jumpy and certainly not afraid to tell what is on his mind and he is extremely sensitive towards May (Harley's enemy). Despite his nice and friendly personality to gain others respects, he actually makes a distraction to make his enemy lose control, then he makes his move and strikes the opponent's Pokémon down in battle. Biography Pokémon the Series: Ruby and Sapphire Harley visited May and Bulbasaur on the boat to Izabe Island where he expressed how her Bulbasaur was amazing in her training. May thanked him and introduced herself to Harley. She didn't know much about Cacturne and scanned it with her Pokédex. Harley was angered by this, even more when she noted how scary Cacturne looked. After May commented on how his cookies weren't half-bad, Harley ran away and took a picture of her from a distance. On that moment, Harley promised to teach May a lesson in the Contest. Before the Contest began, Harley offered Max some ice-cream. Max was grateful and Harley fooled him into telling May's incident with Tentacool in the past. Harley thanked him and ran to May, where Harley apologized for forcing Max to spend some time with him. During the first round, Harley sent his Cacturne, which made the audience speechless upon how terrifying Cacturne looked. Harley had Cacturne use Bullet Seed, which made an image of a skull and crossbones. Harley saw May passing the first round and thought that May wasn't a bad Coordinator at all. In the next round, Harley's Cacturne defeated the opponent's Azurill quite quickly. Just as May went to the stage, he lied to her that her opponent's Surskit are known for their slow speed. He was furious that May won the round, though he promised to make an alternate plan. Before the final round began, May questioned Harley for giving her bad advice, but Harley claimed that she should've studied her opponents first. Harley's Cacturne took damage from Bulbasaur's Vine Whip and Tackle. Just as May was to finish the battle, Harley activated the tape, in which Max told the story about May and Tentacool. Harley taunted May, who became embarrassed and outraged, wanting to make Harley pay. However, her Bulbasaur missed attacks, while Cacturne continued attacking Bulbasaur. Fortunately, Ash's advice made May calm down as she had Bulbasaur use Vine Whip to bind Cacturne, then Razor Leaf and Petal Dance to defeat it. Harley lost and called Cacturne back. He claimed May won just by pure luck and promised to face her again, but in different circumstances.AG104: A Cacturne for the Worse Before arriving to Slateport City for May's Grand Festival, she and Ash remembered their past adventures so far. May recalled meeting Harley and his Cacturne, the former being really annoyed by her "lack of knowledge and odd behavior". Harley was annoyed by her and placed her in his book, marking her as his enemy. Harley also gave May some fake advice, which nearly costed May the Contest. However, May made a turnaround and defeated Kent and his Surskit. In the final round, May's Bulbasaur battled against Harley's Cacturne and eventually defeated it. However, Harley was still determined to pay back to May.AG121: Ash and May! Heated Battles In Hoenn!! Harley is very scheming and will use any means to defeat and/or humiliate his opponent. In A Cacturne for the Worse he tells May that Surskit is slow so she should let her Bulbasaur get in close before striking, almost costing her the win. He also records her little brother Max telling an embarrassing story about her and a group of Tentacool and plays it during the contest, effectively stressing her out until Ash tells her to calm down. He also allies himself with Team Rocket in the episodes New Plot, Odd Lot! and Going for Choke!. In Hi Ho Silver Wind! and Deceit and Assist, he tells May to use her Skitty's Assist move in the next match, causing it to become confused. Harley has lost most of his contests against May despite his cheating and deception, except for one, in Harley Rides Again. He still manages to get plenty of ribbons from other contests and has enough to enter the Grand Festival, as he has won over ten contests. Harley's gestures, expressions, and speech patterns tend to match those of a girl. He runs in typical anime schoolgirl fashion and his hips tend to shake when he walks. His outfit is very flamboyant, with tight bell-bottom pants and go-go boots. He also has silly nicknames for May and her friends, calling May "Miss Tent" and "Gingerbread Cookie" (in the Japanese, he calls her "Meno-chan" and "Kamo-chan") and Ash, Brock, and Max "May's boys" or her "boy toys". At one point in "Harley Rides Again" he calls Brock "big boy" and joins a crowd of girls in admiring Brock's Bonsly. In season 9, he began adding "honey" or "hun" to the end of his sentences when speaking to someone. For example: (to Contest MC) "Well, don't look at me, honey." He also uses several cliches in his speech ("Off to go powder my nose. Toodle-oo!"). In "Begin! Pokémon Contest- Grand Festival", he cross-dresses as May to stress her out before the contest begins, blowing a few kisses to Drew just to throw in a little jealousy factor. His appearance, actions, speech, cross dressing, and his rather blatant fanboying of James dressed as Norman in "Hi Ho Silver Wind" lead many to believe he is homosexual. When May entered contests in Kanto, it was revealed that Harley was travelling through Kanto too. He tried to make her loose her chance to enter the first Pokémon contest they participated in but May got a Kanto Contest Pass and defeated Harley's Ariados using her Squirtle. The next time he appeared was in Harley Rides Again, where he competed in the Wisteria Town Contest, using Ariados in the appeals. He used Ariados's Spider Web to surround the stage with its web, similar to the previous contest. He then asked it to entangle itself with its web and use Scary Face, scaring everyone. He then used his Octillery against May's Munchlax in battle. After utilizing Octazooka, Sludge Bomb and Rest, he defeated May for the first and only time known so far. He appeared again in New Plot, Odd Lot! and Going for Choke!. This time after learning that May needed one more ribbon to enter the Grand Festival, he devised a plan to prevent this. To do this, he enlisted the help of Team Rocket, promising to help Jessie win and having James and Meowth help him sabotage May behind the scenes. However Ash, Brock, Max and Drew got wind of this and thwarted his plan. In New Plot, Odd Lot!, it was also mentioned that part of Harley's hate for May came from when a girl who looked like May ate his food when he was younger. The next time was in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!, Thinning the Hoard, and Channeling the Battle Zone, where he competed against May in the Kanto Grand Festival. In the Appeals Round, he used his Banette while dressed up as May, asking himself to be called Mayley. He used Cacturne and Wigglytuff against Munchlax and Eevee, but both defeated his Pokémon. The final major appearance he had was in The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing where he simply watched May and Drew have a practice contest battle. At the end of the episode, he revealed that he was also going to compete in Contests in Johto. He also invited Jessie to do the same, but she denied, saying she still wanted to stay in Team Rocket. Because of this, he got mad at her. He then sent out his Cacturne to battle her. As she was searching for a Pokémon to use, Harley asked Cacturne to use Bullet Seed, sending Team Rocket flying with Jessie still looking for a Pokémon. He has Contest Passes to compete in Hoenn, Kanto and presumably Johto as well. Pokémon the Series: Diamond and Pearl In May's flashback, Harley and his Wigglytuff appeared DP076: A Full Course Tag Battle!. Along with Solidad and Drew with his Roserade, Harley watched May compete in the Wallace Cup.DP077: Staging a Heroes' Welcome! Pokémon On hand Voice actors Voice Actors *'Dutch': Tony Neef *'German': Johannes Raspe *'Korean': Yang Seok-Jeong *'French': Romain Barbieux Trivia *Harley is the first person to suspect that May and Drew have feelings for each other. **However, it's possible that he was just doing it to mess with them. *Harley is only ever managed to beat May once in a battle as May has beaten him every other time. *Harley's outfit resembles Cacturne. References Category:Coordinators Category:Grand Festival Competitors Category:May's rivals